One Sided Relationship
by jazmynadz
Summary: A story about a girl who has a crush on Genos but the feelings are only one sided. Her life is as 'normal' as it can get, but she can't help and get dragged into some weird things... She wishes she didn't.
1. Chapter 1 (Sunday)

I woke up today as usual and did everything as I always did on a Sunday morning. Brush my teeth, comb my hair, and clean up my mechanical arm. I lost my arm a while ago in a bus accident. The bus was attacked by a monster which resulted in the deaths of almost everyone in the bus. I was lucky to be alive but I was left with a horrible reality that life is very fragile and a mechanical arm. The memory still lingers in my head but I got over it pretty quick, no need to dwell. I booted up my laptop and checked the news as I usually do. The heroes of J-City are doing a fine job protecting it, no surprise. I typed away on my laptop and opened a new tab, viewing the list of S-class heroes. One in particular always caught my eye: Genos, the Demon Cyborg. I always felt as if we can relate since we both have robotic parts but his serious demeanor tells me otherwise. Besides, I thought he was the coolest looking out of all the heroes. I always felt a little weird when I saw a picture of him or read about him online and I never understood it.

"Would it kill this guy to smile?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

I shook my head but couldn't help chuckling at how dumb I sounded. I read about the other heroes such as Mumen Rider, Tornado of Terror, and Metal Knight to name a few. Anyone who would risk their lives to protect us was pretty cool in my eyes. I've met Mumen Rider once when people were lining to get his autograph but it was so crowded that I didn't get a good view of him. That's the closest I got to see a hero, at least to my knowledge. I knew a bit about the heroes but not enough to be called creepy. I wasn't the type of person to freak out and scream if I saw a hero or someone famous, I usually just be myself and try to strike a conversation with them, you know, normal stuff. I thought that most heroes would get annoyed when they see a crazy fan, I know I would. I wasted an hour on my laptop before heading off to the store.

The streets were a little less crowded than they usually are but I still got the occasional stare at my mechanical arm. I entered the nearly packed store with a small flyer in my hand. Today was a huge sale on the entire store which explains the large amount of people. Grabbing a store basket, I went around the store picking out the things I needed and before long, the store began to slowly become less crowded which made me feel a little better. As I went up and down the lanes, my basket became littered with mostly snacks, TV dinners, and instant soup. My diet wasn't the best so I added a couple of my favorite vegetables to make up for my abundance of snacks. As I walked down an aisle to get some cereal, I heard a child calling to his mother. His high pitched voice and tiny hand seemed to be directed at me, or more specifically, the cereal in my hand.

"Mommy! We're too late!" the boy cried. "The last box has just been taken by that girl!"

"Oh don't worry honey, I'm sure they will put more tomorrow." The mother comforted. "Go ahead and pick another cereal you like."

"But I don't like any of the others here." the child grumbled.

I stared at the cereal box in my hand before walking up to the child and handing it to him. He looked surprised and only stared right at my face. Oddly enough, he didn't seem to care much about my mechanical arm more than he was about getting his favorite cereal. He hesitated at first about grabbing the box but I nudged it to him and he took it with glee. The boy ran back to his mother, gripping at her shirt and waving the box around. I couldn't help but smile.

"Mommy, look!" the boy said loudly. "That nice girl gave me her cereal!"

The woman stared at me and I swear I thought I was in trouble. She took her boy by the hand and walked over to where I was. I was surprised to see her smiling at me. I kind of felt good for doing such a nice thing.

"Thank you so much for giving up the last box to my son. You didn't have to. Are you sure you don't want it, I mean, you got it first." She said softly.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Ma'am. I'm planning to start eating more greens to hopefully counter all the snacks I got." I replied. "I was gonna get a cereal with more fiber anyways, so no worries."

"Thank you again, you're too kind!" The mother turned to her child. "Go and thank the girl for being so nice." She nudged the boy in my direction.

"Thanks a bunch ma'am!" The boy rushed back to his mother, holding the box in his tiny arms. Both of them gave me one last smile and I returned one of my own, waving them off. I can tell the boy stared at my waving metal arm and the glint in his eyes was obvious. I guess my metal arm was pretty cool to some people or at least that kid.

I decided to get a different brand of cereal to try at home and some milk to wash it down. I finally arrived by the cash register and placed my heavy basket on the side and began to place the products out to pay for them. I noticed the candy shack and pick up a chocolate bar to eat while I walk home. Everything came out a lot cheaper than I thought since I think I had enough food to feed a small family. I gave the cashier the money and took my change back. I walked out of the store and realized that the cashier gave me an extra dollar by accident so I used it on a vending machine to get a water bottle. The walk would be almost a two mile walk so water was a must. The streets were still sparse and didn't have too many people walking them. I took this chance to gaze at the huge buildings. They were much taller than the apartments I lived in and looked to be in better condition. I would rather live here than where I'm currently at anyways, it's a lot cleaner and the store is much closer, hell, I might even be able to get a better job.

I continued to stare at the buildings and the advertisement on them until I bumped into someone, or rather, they bumped onto me. I fell to the floor, my water bottle spilling on my shirt and face. I was more annoyed at water getting up my nose than whoever bumped into me. As I picked myself up from the floor, the person who bumped me gave me one of my pocky boxes which must have fell out. The person was a bald man who looked a little frantic. He was holding the same flyer I had about the big sale today. Regardless of how much in a hurry he was in, he still helped pick up my stuff and noticed the flyer fall out from my bag. He stared at it then back at his own before looking directly at me.

"Hey, when does the sale end?" He spoke.

"Uhm… I think it ends around noon." I looked down at my watch. "In 15 minutes. I would hurry if I were you."

"Fuuuuuck!" The man ran off in the direction of the store. He ran faster than anyone I met but maybe it was because he was so skinny.

"Huh, he looked familiar... he kinda looks like that cleaning brand dude, Mr. Wash. Must be his bald head." I said to myself.

I continued on my way, double checking to see if that baldy didn't take any of my stuff. Everything was still intact, thankfully. I was just about to continue my walk until I heard a voice calling to me. I turned around and my heart almost skipped a beat when I saw _who_ was calling me. Suddenly, that feeling from before returned.

"Hey! You!" He called, his voice deep and stern. "Have you seen my Master run by here?"

"M-Master?" I questioned. My hands felt so cold. My heart continued to beat even faster. "What's he look like? I saw someone in a rush just a couple minutes ago.

"About my height, plaid shirt, bald."

"Oh, yeah, he ran to the store just a few moments ago. I'm sure you'd find him there." I pointed in the direction of the store with my metal arm but I didn't want this man to leave.

"Thanks." He prepared to run after the man but I quickly stopped him before he left. I had to think of something quick.

"W-Wait!" I called out. "You're… Genos, Demon Cyborg Genos, right?"

"I don't do autographs." He said rather coldly.

"I don't want an autograph." I secretly did. "I just want to… uhh, say thank you for protecting us. I assume you must get a lot of letters saying thanks anyways."

Genos only looked at me as if he was angry but then again, he always looks mad. He nodded at me and ran off. I wanted to say more to him but I only assumed that he must be doing his job. Whoever that bald man was, he was about to get his ass kicked by Genos. I watched Genos until his body disappeared between the buildings. My heart continued to race even after he was gone but I guess it must've been the thought of finally seeing an S-Class Hero, and my favorite one at that! I walked home with a smile on my face. For the first time in a while, I felt like I was walking on the clouds. Even when I arrived home, I couldn't help but write down my little adventure in my dairy. It was the first time in a long time I last written in it anyways. I wrote while I ate my dinner and watched TV. The day flew by really quick and I felt as if the feeling I have for Genos was an obvious crush. A piece of my head told me that Genos was only serious for his job but my heart told me that this is most likely a one-sided relationship. I didn't know what to believe but I doubt I would ever see Genos again to even see how he feels about getting to know me, let alone _like_ me. I let out a desperate sigh since I couldn't argue with facts. I finished the final sentences on my diary before heading off to bed for work tomorrow.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _I met S-Class Hero, Demon Cyborg Genos today. He looked a lot cooler up close. I couldn't strike up a conversation with him because he seemed busy. I thought I sounded so stupid in front of him anyways. I only thanked him which was stupid because he gets thank-you letters every-friggin-day! He must think I'm an idiot! That's what I get for not taking that speech class… On a lesser note, I'm pretty lucky the two guys who pick on me weren't here today, they would've mugged my snacks for sure. I hope they don't come by tomorrow either. Or ever. Well, I have to head to work tomorrow, I should talk with Lisa about the situation. Good night, diary._


	2. Chapter 2 (Monday)

**The Next Day, Monday…**

Monday rolled around and I woke up thanks to my ridiculously loud alarm clock. I was in no mood to get up so early but I had to get to work. I stepped out of bed and worked my way to the bathroom where I took a quick shower. My wet hair made it easier to pull back into a cute bun. I ironed out my bangs so that I would look both cute and nice for work. My brown hair was easily tamed when wet but let it dry naturally and I can't even comb it without breaking the damn comb. I made sure to smell nice and pack my purse with some extra money in case Lisa and I decide to head to the mall for a while. I made sure that my mechanical arm was up and running before packing the last of my supplies in my purse. The walk would be a long one, since the buses were down. I made sure to pack my iPod to listen along the way. I had to be quick in leaving my apartment, the two guys usually appear by the gate around this time. I locked my door and rushed out, lucky for me, they didn't arrive yet. My walk went smoothly and I arrived to work with a couple minutes to spare. Lisa was already there and she waved frantically at me. Oh boy, I wonder what she was so excited about _this_ time.

"Hey Senia!" She called out as I was switching into my waitress uniform. "You're never gonna believe this!"

"What, you finally got accepted into that Drama school?" I said as I fixed the apron on my body and the cute headpiece on my head.

"No! Even better! Sweet Mask sent me a letter~!" Lisa shrieked. "I knew he would reply to my hundreds of letters one day and he did! Look!" Lisa held the letter inches from my face. I took a step back and read the letter out loud.

"'Hello Lisa, I, A-Class Hero, Sweet Mask, will not be attending the restaurant where you currently work at. My schedule is far too busy. Best regards, Sweet Mask.'" I finished reading the little there was then turned back to Lisa. "Uhm... sounds like he just didn't want to come so he made an excuse."

"Sweet Mask would never do that!" Lisa retorted. "I'm sure he's very busy, he is a hero after all! He's soooo dreamy and so strong~! No wonder he's in A-Class!"

"Well you say that because you've had a crush on him ever since you saw him." I chuckled. "You and every one of his fangirls."

"Oh shush you! Don't you have a Hero who you think is cute or handsome? I know you must have a crush on at least one!" Lisa pulled out her phone, digging around the hero roster. "What about Metal Knight?"

"Ew, no. We don't even know what he looks like under all that metal… Assuming he's even under it at all. I heard a rumor that he controls all those robots from a faraway base." I said while preparing the tables for our guests who will soon come in.

"Drive Knight?"

"Naaah, he's too mysterious. We barely know much about him."

"C'mon Senia, I know you must have a crush on at least _one_ hero." Lisa pouted while putting her phone away.

"Well... there is one guy…" I said with a tiny blush on my cheeks. My freckles were more visible thanks to this.

"Ooh! Tell me! C'mon! Tell me~!" Lisa begged. "Who is it?!"

"It's Genos." I said sheepishly.

"The new S-Class hero? Demon Cyborg Genos?" Lisa's eyes widen. "I guess you like the serious type huh."

"I just thought that we might get along since we got robotic parts." I said glancing at my arm. "Well… that's what I think. I doubt he would even have feelings to me, he must be so focused on work."

"Oh my god, that's so cute~! Don't put yourself down, Senia, I'm sure Genos can make time for you."

"Thing is... I met him already, yesterday." I cleared my throat.

"What?! You met a hero and you didn't tell me?!" She grumbled.

"I was super tired when I got home! I couldn't text you! It's not like I forgot or anything..." I lied.

"Well, when we finish work, you better tell me everything, okay?!" Lisa was the type of girl who wanted to know the juicy gossip in my life. She's a bit naïve but she's a really good friend you can count on. She smiled to me nonetheless, always making me feel a lot better about myself. She and I took our spots when the first customers appeared and work finally began.

Work today was pretty rushed, especially in the afternoons. On Mondays, everyone seems to want our special that we serve half off. We have this special everyday but switch up the content. I've tried it before and it's actually pretty good. As people came and went, I cleaned up the tables while Lisa took the orders. We always switch around to even out the work load between us. As our shift came to an end, we were taking orders from the last couple customers. I was cleaning up the tables until I heard the jingle of the door opening. I didn't pay attention to who it was and I let Lisa handle it. As I continued to clean the tables and put the silverware in a bin, Lisa suddenly came over and handed the notepad to me and took the bin from my hands. She was smiling and giggling and I had no idea why. She only acts like this when she knows something.

"Hey, what's up Lisa? I thought I was on cleaning duty today?" I whispered.

"Why don't you go and check who's sitting down at table 7~?" Lisa said with glee.

I turned around and I couldn't believe who was sitting down at the table. It was Genos with that bald man from yesterday. My heart skipped a beat like before and I quickly turned to Lisa.

"W-What do I do?!" I whispered in a panic.

"Just take their orders! Act cool and relax." She answered, giving me a wink of good luck. "Just think of them as normal customers."

I nodded and took a deep breath before walking over to the table. I took out a pen from my apron pockets and stood before the two. My knees were trembling at the fact that I was standing just a couple feet from Genos. The two seem to be talking, even after I arrived, I didn't want to be rude, so I let them finish. The bald one looked up at me and held up one of our coupons for buy one special and the other is free. I took the coupon with a smile and checked the date on it before nodding. I handed the two some menus and held up my notepad with pen ready to jot down anything they said. I was so tempted to bring up the conversation of the bald man and Geno but I felt as if it wasn't any of my business. I desperately wanted to talk to Genos but I just didn't know what to say or how to even start a conversation with him. What _could_ I say anyways?

 _He's a hero who fights monsters for a living!_ I thought to myself. _What can I say that would even remotely interest him?! What can I say that tops fighting monsters?!_

"Uhm… What's the cheapest thing on the menu?" My thoughts were cut off by this baldy speaking. He doesn't seem to remember me from yesterday. "How much is the special anyways?"

"Oh, uhm... The special is only $5.98 and with this coupon, you'll get another one for free." I obviously answer. "The cheapest item on our menu is the Shrimp Noodle with eggrolls." I turn his menu to the page. I did the same for Genos and I never thought I would even get so close to the man. "It's only $7.99 for a small bowl."

"Do you have anything cheaper?" The bald man questioned. "I want to have enough to buy the special."

"Well… uhhh, we have the kid's menu. The cheapest on that is the Ham and Cheese sandwich without the crust. It comes with a side of fries." I was a little weirded out by this man. "It's only $2.99."

"Alright, I'll have that then."

I jotted down the man's order and turn to Genos who was looking at the kid's menu. I was confused as to why he would be looking at the same thing as this baldy was. Who was this man anyways? A friend of Genos? Genos's voice quickly brought me back to reality.

"I'll have the same thing Master's having." He said closing the book and looking directly at me.

I nearly fell over at how hard his gaze was. I wrote down his order as fast as I could and nodded to them, rushing to the kitchen to have their orders filled. Such an easy order didn't take much to make and before long, I was back at their table with their food on a tray. I can overhear Lisa's giggling and I couldn't help but sneak a smile behind my awkwardness. The place was nearly empty with the exception of someone in the back, which Lisa was handling. I made sure that the chef was making their two specials and I took my place by the register. Lisa suggested that I talk to Genos and the bald man but I didn't even know where to start. I sucked up my fear and walked over to them, trying to think up a conversation as I took a step closer. I couldn't think of one.

"How's the food? Is everything okay?" I questioned.

"Do you have salt?" The bald man asked. In less time than I can count, I grabbed salt from another table and gave it to the man, along with a bottle of ketchup. "Thanks."

"Your specials will be done in a couple minutes, so sit tight." I said cheerfully. "Oh! Here's the bill, I nearly forgot." I placed the bill on the table and I noticed Genos glancing at my arm. I was both thrilled and uncomfortable by this. At least I got his attention.

"Uhm… I think you might have to cancel my order for the special. I don't have the money to pay for it after I pay the bill." The bald man said while staring at the bill.

"Don't worry Master, I'll pay for everything here." Genos said while holding out his wallet. How the hell did he get it out so fast?!

"No wait!" I said without thinking. Both the bald man and Genos stared at me, one confused and the other serious. I don't even think my brain registered the following words. "I'll pay for it."

"Huh?" The man muttered. "But we ordered it, we should be the ones to pay for it, not you."

"I-I know but…" I literally felt the blood rush to my cheeks in both weakness and embarrassment. I stared at Genos and mustered my words again. "I wanna give you guys a free meal because Genos works really hard to protect us from all these crazy monsters. It's my way of thanking you, Genos!"

The man stared at Genos and smiled. He seemed happy about getting free stuff. I felt pretty good too, thinking I did the right thing for someone. I couldn't help but overhear Genos call this man his Teacher or Master. Who was this man that Genos praised and respected so highly? I've never seen him before. Was this man a hero like Genos or was he a good friend? I wanted to know, so I actually got the courage to ask who this bald man was. I spoke up once I handed both men a bag with their hot special inside.

"Excuse me… You called this man Master." I addressed Genos. "I never knew you had a mentor, Genos. I've never seen him."

"This is Master Saitama." Genos replied. "I aim to learn his secrets and become stronger."

"Saitama?" I said confused. "Wait a second, you mean the B-Class Hero Saitama? I've read a little bit about a person named Saitama. I would've never thought that a B-class would hang out with an S-class like you, Genos."

"His skills far surpass even me."

"What? How so? You're an S-class hero, Genos. Well... I guess there must be a reason you call him master." I turned to Saitama, who was looking inside the plastic tray with the special inside. "We have specials here every day! Each day we do something different. If you want, I can supply you with coupons."

"Yes please." Saitama said instantly.

I rush to the counter and began to get a whole mess of coupons. I can feel both of them staring at me which made me fumble many of the coupons. With as many as I can hold in my hands, I gave half to Saitama and the other to Genos. I tried not to make eye contact with Genos but I couldn't stop myself from looking directly at his face. Lucky for me, he was busy staring at the coupons. Saitama seemed thrilled about getting the extra coupons and stuffed them in his pockets before picking up the bagged specials and heading off, Genos close behind him. I scratched the back of my head and quickly stopped Saitama and Genos. I don't know what was wrong with me today in acting so overzealous. I choked a little in my words but I managed to speak to the both of them.

"Excuse me..." I cracked. "Sorry to keep bugging you two but would you guys like to come here every day?" I finally managed to speak out. "I can try to hook you guys up with some specials and discounts. What do you say?"

"Eh..." Saitama answered. "What do you think, Genos?"

"I don't mind either way, Master." Genos replied.

"Is it alright if we eat some meat for lunch tomorrow? I've had nothing but tofu all week."

"S-Sure! Totally!" I said excitedly. "Whatever you guys want! You deserve it! I'll make whatever you want, it'll be an honor!"

"Thanks… uh, what's your name?"

"Senia."

"Thanks Senia." Saitama waved at me. "We should get going, the Specials are gonna get cold. Let's go, Genos."

"Yes Master!" Genos said.

The two men left and I only stood there, watching as the door closed behind them. I didn't even know how much time had pass. All I could think about is having to do my job with Genos. What kind of foods is he in to? What if he's allergic to something? I have to make sure I don't screw this up or he'll have my head on a plate, literally! Why was this such a big deal for me?! My scrambled thoughts were soon interrupted by Lisa patting my back. She was smiling and giggling like a madwoman. When she gets like this, I know it'll be the talk for weeks to come. She stood before me, jumping like a child but oddly enough, I copied her. We both squealed with joy.

"Senia! That was awesome!" Lisa said proudly. "You totally got them in the palm of your hand! Genos will totally see your charm!"

"Haha, yeah. I can't believe they are actually gonna come to eat here every day! This is awesome!" I smiled. "Maybe I should get gifts?"

"No gifts!" Lisa rebelled. "They're gonna think you're thirsty for their attention!"

"Like you and Sweet Mask?" I said sarcastically.

"Oh shush you! You know I didn't send a ton of gifts! But let's save this chit-chat for later, my boyfriend is here and I'll ask him to give you a ride home!"

After a ride home thanks to Lisa's boyfriend, I arrived inside my apartment and began to write down in my journal instantly. Before I went out to get some lunch with Lisa later on, I wrote my events for today. Even as I wrote, I trembled at how excited I was.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _Today was great! Simply amazing! Genos and his master, Saitama, are gonna come to my work place more often to have lunch! What should I talk about with them? I hope I can keep them entertained long enough. I doubt my manga collection will even spark interest or my saxophone skills. Who cares?! I can't believe Genos is coming over to eat some lunch! I gotta clean my place up so I'll cut this short for today! I have so much to prepare for! I'm so excited! Wish me luck, Diary!_


	3. Chapter 3 (Tuesday)

**THE NEXT DAY TUESDAY**

The usual morning came and went and I did my daily basics: a shower, comb my hair, and check my arm. I woke up a bit late so I obviously was in a hurry. For the first time in a while, I actually couldn't wait to get to work. It's not like I hated my job or anything, it was just a hassle to get to. I packed extra cash and my cell phone. Maybe if I was lucky, I can get Genos's number, assuming he had a cell phone. I wonder at what time they would come. I was so excited for today that I almost forgot about the two goons that seem to hang around by the gate. _Almost…_ I locked my door and tried to hurry along so they don't see me but I was too late. A loud and snarky voice caught my attention but a large hand stopped me in my tracks. I knew that I was going to lose something today. I was just mere inches from leaving the gate and the hand that stopped me pulled the back of my shirt. I didn't make eye contact and avoided saying anything.

"Well, well, well, what's the rush Robot-Girl?" A voice boomed. "You can't just leave without at least saying good morning to us. Ain't that right, Nick?"

"Absolutely Ray." Nick answered, standing before me. "Maybe we should teach her a bit of manners."

"Naaah, we can save that for another day. How 'bout we just go to the movies today? I'm sure Robo-Freak wouldn't mind lending us the cash we need, right?"

I didn't want to give up my cash if that meant not being able to help pay for anything Genos might need. I needed to get away as soon as possible before they did anything rash on me. While they babbled about what to do with me, I quickly pushed Nick away from holding me and I dashed as fast as I could to gate. I had no time to open it with my key so I had to climb it. Nick and Ray were already in a bad mood and the fact that I even fought back pissed them off for sure. To no surprise, both men charged after me with the intent to do me some harm. Both of them were screaming threats at me and gaining on me as well. I knew I couldn't outrun them in a footrace but I had my brain to my advantage. I dipped into a narrow alleyway where I lose them because of it being almost like a maze. At the end was a wall thick with vines which I usually climbed to the other side and escaped from them.

Nick and Ray stopped in front of the walls before them and smirked to themselves. The taller one, Nick had cut down the vines a couple days prior to avoid my escape and they also marked the walls so that they can corner me. Both of them high fived each other and took off after me in the maze of concrete. I was too busy going through the maze of walls to even check if they were chasing me. I was so close to the wall of vines, it was just around the corner! I ran as fast as I could and stood before the wall but I only froze in place. The vines were all missing. I desperately looked around to see an opening. I know I ran the right way, so what gives?! I stopped looking once I heard a pair of footsteps end behind me. I turned around and saw both of these guys standing in front of the only way out. Ray smirked and tipped over a nearby trash can exposing the vines they cut. They got me cornered and there was no one I can call for help. I only watched as they continued to get closer to me. I took several steps away from them until I felt the wall against my back. I was _so_ screwed now.

"Well, looks like we cornered her, Ray." Nick purred. "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, I did want to see that movie today…" Ray replied. "But Robo-chick here gave us a run so I think a punishment is in order, don'cha think?"

"Yeah, I agree. She made us miss our favorite show so why don't we make her miss work?" Nick said while getting closer and balling his hand into a fist.

"Totally, maybe she'll get fired!" Ray snickered, getting closer as well. He was the first to grip my shirt and pull me closer. "Say goodnight, Robo-bitch!"

The next thing I remember was waking up tied to a pole with the vines that Nick and Ray cut. They were both looming over my hunched body and I suddenly felt the wave of pain once my body woke itself up. I saw them looking through my purse and pull out the cash I had. I flailed around, trying to get them to stop from taking my stuff. I did manage to kick Ray but I was granted with a hard punch to my face because of it. Nick added a punch to my gut for extra measures. I didn't know that Nick can punch the wind out of me. They took everything in my purse and left me with absolutely nothing. I struggled against the vines but they tied me up tight. Both of them laughed while they punched me one last time. Ray punched me in the face which caused my nose to bleed a little. It wasn't the first time and it won't be the last. As they got their final punches in, they walked away counting the money they stole from me. I stared at the ground and noticed that they cracked my phone. I was already annoyed at how my day started but that wasn't the worst of it.

 _Great…_ I thought to myself. _I got mugged, my entire body hurts, my phone broke, and I'm gonna get fired. I get fired the day right after I invite Genos and that baldy to come over to eat every day. I guess I'll never see Genos again… Just my damn luck._

I cried out for help but no one seemed to be nearby to help me. I was already late to catch the bus, which was my only hope to getting to work on time. As the minutes pass by, I couldn't help but feel tears swell up. My entire body was in pain and the crying just made it worse. I continued to cry out for help but my voice only got weaker and weaker the more I came to realize that I was going to get fired. Eventually I stopped calling for help and sobbed in my own misery. I couldn't stand how today was going and I just knew I wouldn't see Genos again. Well, at least I got to see him two days in a row, that's something, right? I only had twenty minutes before work started and I had no chance in hell to even get there on time. I only wondered if Genos was already there, waiting for his special. I wish I can see him again but more importantly, I wish he can save me right now. I only thought about where I should go look for another job. I lowered my head in shame and waited in silence. The silence was broken when I heard something make a slight screech in front of me. I looked up and saw a man on a bicycle with a green helmet on and what looked like armor on him. For the most part, he looked like an over-the-top armored man on a bike but I knew this man. Before I even spoke, the man quickly began to break the vines.

"Hang on." He said softly. "I'll get you free. Who did this to you?"

"Two guys…" I said shamefully. "But they're long gone now." Before long, I was free. I cleaned the blood off my nose and stared at the hero who helped me. I was too bummed out to even react in the slightest but I still thanked the man regardless. "Thanks a bunch, Mumen Rider."

"No problem! Justice always finds a way. I'll punish those two guys who did this to you." Even Mumen Rider saw how bummed I was. I was surprised that he truly cared about my situation. I started to weep but I tried very hard to hold back my pain, especially in front of a hero. I cleaned my face with my shirt but through my tears, I saw Mumen hold out a handkerchief for me to use. I stared at him with my eyes wide and he gave me a warm smile. I took his offer and cleaned my face. The cloth was a mix of tears and blood. He spoke again and I was so happy to hear his voice this time. "What's wrong? It looks like there's more behind you just being tied up here."

"Well…" I hesitated at first but I confessed to Mumen, my tears rising once more. "I was on my way to work and those two goons caught up to me, beat me up, and left me here. Now I'm gonna miss work and I'm gonna get fired for sure. I have no way of getting there on time anyways, I already missed the bus."

"Where do you work and how much time do you have left?" Mumen asked.

"I work downtown from here in tiny diner called 'Thunder-Hunger.' I have to be there in ten minutes. There is no way I'll make it no—"

"Hop on, I'll get you there on time!" Mumen said lifting his bike up and petting the back seat. "C'mon!"

"But we'll never get there on time."

"Don't say that! I'll get you there right on time and without a second to lose!" Mumen seemed eager but I saw the determination in his goggles. "You can't just give up so easily. So c'mon, get on, we're wasting time!"

I was hesitant at first and very sure that I would not make it to work on time but his determination fueled something inside me. I don't know how or what he did to spark my confidence, but I nodded to the hero nonetheless and took my phone and purse before mounting on the back of his bike. I wasn't so sure how I was going to get to work but I believed in Mumen. I held on to his shoulders tightly and he peddled as fast as he could. He went down the street with broken traffic lights because he can't break any traffic laws if the lights don't work. He did look both ways before crossing the street regardless. His speed only got faster the closer we were to getting downtown. I didn't realize how fast we were going to see downtown just a few miles away. I felt so motivated and I felt as if I can do anything. I guess Mumen Rider put some faith in me when I had none left. I truly felt happy that he came to help me out. A man like him will only appear once in a lifetime. For the first time in a while, I actually put my faith solely on one person and I don't regret it. He made me feel…confident.

He eventually entered the main street where traffic was at its peak. He gritted his teeth before jiggling his bike bell, trying to get the cars to move. He stared at his watch and noticed that he only had five minutes left before I was late to work. He looked around and noticed a narrow alleyway and swerved into it as fast as he could. He kept his speed and he gave me hope that we might make it on time. I believed in Mumen Rider… He continued to zip his way through the alleyways with great speed and agility until we finally appeared on one of the main streets. He rushed down and I could see the restaurant just over the bridge. My vision of the place was gone due to the bridge connecting the two places lifting up. Mumen Rider instantly stopped in his tracks and stared in disbelief that the bridge was rising when we were so close to getting to work on time. I knew it was over. All the faith and confidence I had left me in a flash.

"Well, you tried your best Mumen Rider… I thank you for—" I was cut off by Mumen Rider rushing off in the direction of the rising bridge. His speed picked up the closer we got to the bridge. I gripped his shoulders tighter. "M-Mumen rider! What are you doing?! Are you nuts?!"

"I promised you that I'd get you to work on time and that's what I'm going to do!" Mumen Rider shouted. "Just hang on tight!"

"Mumen Rider, no! We'll never make it!" I screamed but the hero continued to pedal as fast as he could, getting closer to the top.

"Justice…PEDALING! Stand-up Peddling Mode! Hyaaaaa!" I was amazed, almost awestruck, at how determined Mumen Rider was despite my negative feedback. He rose his seat and began to put all his might into his peddling. I only watched as we got closer and closer to the parting edges of the bridge. Once we were at the peak, his voice rung out once more. "Hang on!"

My grip on his shoulder must have been enough to break his arms. He let out one final roar of determination and pushed his bike with all his might until we were no longer touching the bridge. The drop would kill us if we don't make it. It all felt like time was slowing down and I was just as determined as Mumen Rider to reach my job. I didn't care about the consequences or the actions, I was just determined to get to work and I trusted Mumen Rider to get me there. I don't know how much time had pass when we were in the air but it felt as if we will never reach the other side. All my senses returned to me once I felt the bike touched the ground and sped its way down the rising bridge. The fire I felt as we reached the top and the will of wanting to arrive to work on time, even at the cost of my life for something good, it felt amazing. Is this the feeling heroes get? As Mumen's bike drew closer to my workplace, the hero spoke up, catching my attention once again. I literally forgot I was even holding on to him. His voice was heavy because of how tired he was.

"H-Hey, you okay?" he panted "We made it. I-I told you I'd get you here on time. What k-kind of hero would I be…if I can't get our citizens to work on time, h-huh?"

Finally, after just a minute or so, the bike slowed down to a stop right at the door of my work place. I jumped off his bike and Mumen Rider followed after me, parking his bike while he was at it. He seemed completely worn out. I don't blame him, that kind of pedaling took some serious leg muscle, I'm surprise that he even managed to keep up his speed for as long as he did. I know I could never pedal as hard as he did. This man was a true hero in my eyes if he was literally willing to risk his life just so I can get to work on time. I couldn't help but smile at him. He was still catching his breath but gave me a thumbs up. I rushed to him and hugged him as tight as I could, burying my face in his chest. He seemed surprised at the action and his cheeks tinted a light pink from bashfulness. He smiled nonetheless and petted my head. When I finally released him, I told him that he should come and eat something before he gets back to work. With much hesitation, he agreed to my offer. His generous smile never left his proud face. When we finally entered the restaurant, Lisa ran to my side and hugged me about as hard as I hugged Mumen Rider. Suddenly, the wave of pain from the beatings Nick and Ray gave me earlier started to kick in. Lisa told me to get dressed before the boss found me and I didn't waste one second on that. My face, unfortunately, was bruised thanks to the two goons from earlier. Oh well, I guess I have to think of an excuse later in case Genos or his master ask. Mumen Rider took a seat near the window to watch his bike and Lisa began to have her freakout, as usual.

"Oh. My. God! Is that Mumen Rider?!" She gasped. "Oh my god, he's like… the top of the C-Ranked heroes!"

"Please, I'm just doing my job." Mumen Rider took off his helmet and placed it on the table. He cleaned off his sweat with his hand but Lisa offered him some napkins. "Oh, thank you."

"W-What would you like to eat, Mr. Mumen Rider-Hero…sir?!" Lisa stuttered. "This is so cool! I can't wait to tell my mom about this! She's a huge fan!"

"Haha, I can give her an autograph if you like." Mumen Rider closed the menu and handed it to me. "I think I'll just have the special, if that's alright?"

The few people who were in the restaurant all began to surround and talk to Mumen Rider. It was obvious that they were thrilled to see a hero, and a popular one at that. At the sound of a rustling crowd, my boss finally showed up to see what the commotion was about. His eyes almost fell out of his face when he saw Mumen Rider. I couldn't help but chuckle at his expression. He seemed to be the biggest fanatic compared to all the people in the crowd but then again, he was a huge fan of every hero, at least the popular ones. Once everything settled down and everyone got a chance to talk to Mumen Rider, my boss personally took the special he ordered and placed it on his table. The plate had more than what we usually served but I guess Mumen really deserved it after what he did to help me. Lisa and I were back to our jobs in serving and cleaning tables but we always looked back at each other, laughing at how over-the-top our boss was getting. Finally, the infamous question arrived.

"So how did you find out about our little restaurant, Mumen Rider?" My boss questioned.

"Well, I was helping one of your employees get to work on time." The hero said while eating his food. He pointed at me. "She was in trouble and she wouldn't have gotten to work on time if I wasn't there to help her."

"Senia? I hope it wasn't anything too serious." My boss worried.

He was a nice guy and cared about me and Lisa, we were his only waitresses in the tiny eating establishment, after all. My boss continued to talk with the C-Rank master and went into the back only to return with a camera. He gave us a huge smile.

"Is it okay if I take a picture of you, Mumen Rider? I wanna hang this picture up on the wall for everyone to see. This is such a proud moment for me and my little restaurant!" My boss said cheerfully.

"Sure!" The hero rose from his seat and made a pose with the boss. He stared at me and Lisa and urged us to join. "C'mon girls, you're part of this too." Lisa and I stared at each other and quickly entered the photo and made a pose of our own. I did the typical peace sign with my metal arm and Lisa always had to blow a kiss to the camera. Boss was flexing his arms and Mumen Rider gave a thumbs up. I have to admit, the photo came out pretty good and my smile was a real one.

"Thanks a bunch Mumen Rider! I'll treasure this moment forever! I'mma hang this photo up on the wall for everyone to see!" My boss laughed. "Don't worry about paying, the meal is on the house! Thanks for helping out one of my trusted employees! Come back often, y'hear?"

"I will!" The man picked up his helmet and headed out the door and I took this chance to follow him.

"Wait, Mumen Rider…" I called out. He turned to face me. "I never got a chance to thank you for helping me out today…"

"Ah, don't worry. All in a day's work." He smiled.

"I'm sorry I doubted you when we were on the bridge." I sighed. "I didn't think we would make it. I would've just given up. Hell, even before you showed up, I had already given up."

"Hey, it's okay. You just gotta have a bit more confidence in yourself. You can't just give up so easily without putting up a fight. Even if it all seems hopeless, you have to give it your all and fight 'til your very last breath." He placed a hand on my shoulder. "You just have to get up every time you get knocked down. The only thing you can do wrong is give up."

His words hit me down to the core and I understood what he was trying to say. I buried my hand into my pocket and pulled out my cracked phone. He seemed to already know what I was going to ask before I asked it and stood next to me for a selfie. He gave his infamous thumbs up and I gave out a peace sign but I noticed one thing in this picture that I rarely see anywhere else: I was truly happy in this picture. The man eventually hopped on his bike and strapped on his green helmet.

"Well, I'm off to patrol the city!" He said confidently. "Stay out of trouble and always stick to the path of justice!" He paused for a moment and turned away from me, looking in the direction of the city, ready to take off. "And never give up fighting."

Before I can even say something in return, he peddled off into the distance, disappearing across the horizon. I stood there for a few seconds, basking in his last words before returning to work with a smile on my face. I felt like a new person and I can't wait to explain the situation to Lisa and try my confidence with Genos when he gets here. Despite my issue with Nick and Ray, today was actually a good day. I began to take the orders of the people who were waiting. Today was a rather slow day in the restaurant, even with Mumen Rider to liven it up a little. When the last costumer left, the place was entirely empty with soft playing jazz music in the background. It was only a few hours before closing time and I wondered if Genos or that bald dude might come today. Since there was no one to attend to, Lisa and I cleaned up the tables and talked about what happened earlier. Knowing Lisa, this type of gossip was killing her.

"So what happened, Senia?" Lisa asked, putting the dirty plates in a bin. "You got a lot of bruises on your face."

"Eh, the typical morning…" I sighed. "The two goons caught up to me."

"Ugh, those creeps. Why would they even pick on you?! You're super cool."

"They just want my money. I don't really care but I wish I was strong enough to fight back. They tied me to a pole this morning and left me there. I thought I was gonna get fired for sure." I paused for a moment and smiled. "Then Mumen Rider came in and helped me out. If it wasn't for him, I would've been fired for sure."

"Isn't he super cool?!" Lisa placed the bin with the dirty dishes near the sink. "He's not as handsome as Sweet Mask tho'~!"

"Genos is obviously hotter." I toyed with Lisa. I began to wash the dishes and she began to dry them. "Hey Lisa, have you heard of a hero called Saitama? I think he's in B-rank but I don't know much about him."

"Saitama? I've heard that name before… I can't say I know too much about him. You should check the news about him when you get home."

"Right." I said nodding. The conversation was cut short since I heard someone come in. It was about 30 minutes before closing time. I cleaned my hands and dried them up. "I'll take care of this one, Lisa."

Lisa nodded and took my spot in both washing and drying the dishes. I took a second to fix my hair and check what I look like. The black eye given to me wasn't _too_ noticeable but there was nothing I can do about it right now. I took a notepad and pen and went to the dining area. I stopped in my tracks to see the two heroes from yesterday: Genos and Saitama. I swallowed hard and braced for whatever they might ask me. Saitama turned to see me and waved. They were both sitting in the same table as yesterday which made things easier for me. I returned the wave and smiled at both of them. Saitama seemed surprised to see me again but his eyes were obviously more focused on my bruises. I felt a bit ashamed to even be in front of them with such bruises. Regardless, I still had a job to do so I acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Hey guys!" I smiled. "I see you're taking advantage of our coupons. You guys are gonna order something off the menu or do you just want the special?"

"We're just here for the special." Saitama said, holding up the two-for-one coupon. "Sorry we came so late, it's almost closing time for you guys, right?"

"Oh, uhh... yeah, but don't worry about it!" I said taking the coupon and placing the order down. "It was a slow day anyways, so you guys won't be a problem."

"What happened to your eye?" Saitama pointed out. I hoped that he didn't… "Did you get into a fight or something?"

"Uhm!" I instantly felt Genos's piercing gaze land on my face. I took a step back and thought he was going to say something. A piece of me didn't want Genos to stop staring at me, though. "I—uhh… I fell from the stairs as I was leaving home!" I didn't want to tell them the truth. I feel that, if I do, they might feel bad as heroes for not helping me. "Don't worry about it, I was in a rush and I just tripped. Ahaha…" I laughed nervously.

"You should be more careful, ya'know." Saitama said, scratching his cheek. "Don't wanna break a bone next time you fall. Drink some milk. Milk makes your bones stronger."

"R-Right. Thanks for the advice." I said, confused at this baldy's logic. "Hey, if you don't mind me asking… why are you guys heroes anyways? What made you want to become heroes? Was it the fame? Power? Personal reasons?" I truly wanted to know Genos's reason but the bald man seemed interesting, to say the least. I just hoped that it was something they were willing to share.

"I joined to become Saitama-Sensei's pupil." Genos said looking at me. I didn't feel his hard gaze because of how interested I was. "I aim to get stronger than Saitama-Sensei by learning his secrets."

 _Secrets?_ I thought to myself. _What's so secretive about this guy anyways? I never even heard of him until recently!_ I quickly turned to Saitama, waiting for his response. His answer was one that I could never forget.

"I'm a hero for a hobby." He said, his tone obviously bored. "I also needed money to help pay off my rent."

 _Hero for a…hobby?_ My brain didn't know how to handle this information but I can't say anything against the man. _He sure is weird. Why does Genos hang out with a weirdo like him anyways? He must be good friends for Genos to even tolerate a man like him._ I noticed Genos and Saitama staring at my Robotic arm. I felt a little embarrassed so I moved the arm behind my back and gaze at the floor. I didn't want them to see my arm and think I'm a freak but I guess it was too late for that. The shuffle of my arm caught their attention and they both looked directly at me. I already knew what question was going to come.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Saitama started. "What happened to your arm?"

"I lost it in an accident a while back." I said with a sigh. "The bus I was in was attacked by a monster and, well, I lost my arm because of it." When I spoke to them, I felt better about the situation. I lifted my finger to the darker toned skin surrounding my eye. "The flames burned most of the right side of my body. My arm was lost in the flames and destruction of the bus. They never found it."

"That sucks." Saitama said.

"What ever happened to the monster?" Genos asked, curious for my answer.

"Well, I was in the hospital so I have no idea what really happened to it." I said. I laughed at the next thing to pop out my mouth. "Rumor has it that the monster was killed with just one punch. I know the S-Class heroes are strong but I doubt anyone can take down a monster with just _one_ punch." I looked back and saw the orders ready and packed it nicely in a bag. I took a hold of the bag and double check to see if everything was in place. I added packs of ketchup and some plastic forks. Once everything was in order, I walked to the two men and placed the special on the table along with the receipt. "Alright, that'll be 5.99."

Genos was the one who paid for the special this time. He put the money right in my robotic hand! I never thought I would ever see the day that Genos's hand touched mine. It was like we were dating…well, not really. Saitama took a hold of the bag and nodded to Genos. Both stood up and began to walk to the exit but before they left, they both waved goodbye. I waved in return and I knew that both of them saw my cheeks turn red. I felt as if I was getting closer to Genos but I've only known him for about 3 days, so that's impossible. But still, it felt nice to actually talk to the two guys, despite the conversations being shorter than what I expect. I didn't mind it too much. I put the money in the register and checked the clock. It was already time to go. Lisa came out of the kitchen, cleaning her hands with a napkin and smiled at me.

"So~?" She teased. "What did your robot prince tell you~?"

"He only asked about my arm." I replied with a smile.

"Boring~! You should've asked him to a date already! He may look tough but I bet he's really shy and fragile under all that metal! You just gotta look him right in the eye and let him have it!"

"I don't think he'd like that very much." I chuckled. "Besides, you're never gonna believe the story with me and Mumen Rider!"

"Oh my god, please tell me! Tell me in the car, my boyfriend is here and he promised to give you a ride!"

After closing up the restaurant, I went into the car with Lisa and her boyfriend. I told the story about how Mumen Rider helped me out when Nick and Ray mugged me, how I rode on his bike, even the whole bridge scene where I thought we were dead for sure. Lisa was so interested in listening to the story, she didn't want to let me out of the car when we arrived until I finished the entire story. I answered all the questions she threw at me and each answer made Lisa's eyes get wider. I thought that she would be jealous of me for being in contact with two super popular heroes but Lisa's such a good friend to me. She may be annoying at times but she's always there to listen to me and cheer me up when I feel really down. She got people to listen to my saxophone recital, got me a job, and was even there when I was in the hospital. If I can count on anyone, it's her.

"Oh my god, you're so lucky!" Lisa whined. "I wish I can meet heroes like you do, Senia! How do you do it, Senia?"

"Trust me, I don't do this on purpose." I said nervously. "I just meet them by accident or coincidence."

"It's like one of those cartoons on TV where a bunch of good things happen to the main character! You're destined to meet all these heroes and eventually go out with Genos and get married!"

"Lisa, I think you're exaggerating a little bit." I said while opening the car door. "But thanks for giving me a ride home, you guys."

"Are you gonna play your Saxophone at the restaurant on Friday?" I completely forgot about the little entertainment plan my boss thought of to raise a little extra money. "The boss said it was okay and he managed to find a couple people to tag along with you."

"Yeah, totally. I just need to practice a little bit." I said confidently. "I'll see you tomorrow Lisa, I gotta practice as much as I can!"

"Alrighty then! You'll do great Senia! You're like... the best sax player I know!"

"That's because I'm the _only_ sax player you know." I laughed. "Still, thanks for the lift! See you tomorrow, Lisa."

"Buh-bye Senia~!"

As I closed the door and watch Lisa and her boyfriend drive off, I took out the keys from my pocket and went up the second floor of my apartment building. I unlocked my door and went inside. I let out a sigh of relief to finally be home. The day was still young so I used this chance to look up on who Genos's master was. I went to the kitchen first and began to make myself a cup of instant soup. While that was boiling in the microwave, I took a hold of my laptop and started it up. While that was loading, I looked at the picture of me and Mumen Rider on my phone. I never saw myself smile so sincerely before. I have to admit… if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be seeing Genos every day. When my microwave beeped and my laptop loaded, I instantly sat on my sofa and began to do some research about the mysterious Saitama. As I typed away, there appeared to be several websites dedicated to having him kicked out the Heroes Association.

"What the..?" I said to myself, so confused about this. "Kick him out? For what?"

The more I read and the more I dug, I found out that this Saitama character was nothing more than fraud! As I kept on reading, it talked about the events of J-City, when the Sea Monster was defeated with just one punch after taking on so many heroes. It mentioned how Saitama came in at the last minute and took credit for killing the monster despite the other heroes putting in their full effort. I was almost disgusted at what I read but I couldn't understand why Genos looked up to the guy. There were more articles saying how this wasn't the first time he took credit for monsters that he didn't kill. I couldn't believe what I was reading. More and more popped up about Saitama and his scams and I secretly read in both disgust and amusement. I only wondered why Genos looked up to this man unless…

"Maybe… Maybe Genos is getting scammed?!" I said, scared. "Oh man… how am I gonna break it to him that this Saitama dude is a fraud? I guess I really shouldn't meddle… maybe Genos sees something in this guy that I can't." I let out a sigh and started to slurp my instant noodles. "This Saitama dude isn't all that great if all he does is steal credit from others. I've never even seen him in action so I doubt he can fight. No wonder I never heard about him. Hell, even Lisa doesn't know him and she practically knows all the heroes! Well, even Heroes have leeches."

I stayed up a little while longer to finish my noodle soup and to get more information about this Saitama character. I didn't know if I was angrier at the fact that he was possibly fooling Genos or that he's a complete fraud of a hero. I guess some things are just hard to accept. As night fell on my tiny neighborhood, I made sure to close my windows and my door with locks. Before I fell asleep, I thought about updating my journal. That Saitama guy lingered in my head…

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I got to meet Mumen Rider today! It was the coolest experience I've ever had with a popular hero! Thanks to him, I actually got a confidence boost. He's right when he tells me to stick up for myself. I sure owe him a lot… He got me to work on time but even if I came late, I think my boss would've been fine with it as long as Mumen explained. I might not be so lucky next time. Speaking of heroes…_

 _Saitama is a fraud! I read all about how he took credit from other heroes. I bet he took credit from Genos too! I just don't understand what he sees in Saitama. He's just a dumb bald loser! Maybe I'm just overthinking things. I don't think I can trust that Saitama dude if he's mostly known to steal a bunch of credit from other heroes. I guess it explains how he ranked up so fast and why no one has ever heard of him. Even Lisa doesn't know him! Stupid bald hero! Genos is far better than him! He's stronger and obviously more handsome! How can that bald dude even be a hero anyways?! I bet he can't even fight without Genos helping him out. He must be totally weak! He's a big fat phoney! Well, at least he's kinda nice when he visits the restaurant so I guess I can't hate him entirely. He sure is weird nonetheless. I wish Genos hangs out with me like he does that credit-stealing baldy! I should really catch some sleep, tomorrow I get to see Genos's handsome face once again! Note to self: Ask Liza to help me buy a dress for my performance. 'Til next time, diary_.


	4. Chapter 4 (Wednesday)

**THE NEXT DAY, WEDNESDAY.**

The morning rose and I got up a little earlier than usual. I wanted to look extra cute when Genos arrives. I might even ask him for a date to another restaurant! Maybe it's too soon for dates but I would sure like to get to know Genos a little more. Should I tell him that Saitama is nothing but a fraud? I really want to but I don't want to offend Genos if he truly sees something in that man. I guess it can't be helped…

I took my shower, fixed my hair, and checked my arm. I was ready to pack my things and go. I wanted to hurry so Nick and Ray didn't catch up to me, especially when I put some effort into my appearance. I closed my door and locked it tight. I saw Nick and Ray from afar but they were flirting with some girls and have yet to notice me. I was in luck! I used this chance to quietly sneak out the front gate. I waited patiently by the bus stop, looking back to see if Nick and Ray have seen me. They did see me but they were too busy talking to the girls. I was unusually lucky today but I didn't complain. I was still nervous because they can easily come over when they are done talking. As I waited for the bus to come by, Mumen Rider's words continued to float in my head. Ever since he spoke to me, I felt so much better about myself and I wanted to do something I never thought I'd _ever_ do. I wanted to insult Nick and Ray. I wanted to insult them so bad in front of the girls. When the bus was coming around the corner, I looked back to the boys, who were still focused on the girls. I was hesitant but it was now or never.

"Don't trust a word they say!" I shouted in their direction. All four people instantly turned to face me. My heart was pumping and my body screamed with fear but I didn't stop. I didn't _want_ to stop… "They try to beat me up every chance they have and they'll do the same to you!"

I noticed the two women turn to face Nick and Ray who were trying to explain themselves. I didn't know what they were saying but the two boys looked worried about losing the girls. I continued with my insults which seem to fuel their anger. I saw the rage in their eyes even from a block away.

"Yeah! They suck at fighting tho' because I always manage to kick their sorry asses!" I lied but it felt so good to say that. "They are scared of thunder and always knock on my door crying whenever it rains! You're better off finding someone who isn't such a big pussy! Besides, they don't even shower that often!"

The girls seem to believe what I said while Nick and Ray were trying their last efforts to keep their interest but eventually, the girls walked away, laughing at them. As soon as they were out of sight, the bus was finally at my stop. The driver opened the door and I quickly entered inside. Nick and Ray were running as fast as they can in my direction with the intent to knock me senseless. I literally felt the ground rumble under my feet as they ran. The bus began to move as soon as I paid my fare and I took my seat. As soon as I took my seat, the bus stopped and the doors opened and my two worst fears entered the bus, panting by how fast they were running. I instantly felt the cold grip of death hug my body. I lowered my head so they wouldn't find me but there was no hiding from them. Nick was the one who grabbed me by my shirt and pulled me up from my seat. Were they really going to beat me up in a bus? Was this the place where I lay in a bloody pulp? Will today be the day I never see Genos again? So much for confidence… As soon as Nick was about to unleash hell on my face, the people of the bus stood up and separated us. They weren't angry at the fact that I was going to get destroyed but mad that Nick and Ray didn't pay the bus fare.

"Hey!" A man shouted. "If you wanna ride the bus, you gotta pay the fare! Pay up or get out! You're holding up the bus!" The man stayed between me and the two bullies. Some, however, were mumbling at how and why the two were willing to beat up a girl. I couldn't help but smile under all this.

"Pay the fare?!" Ray shouted. "We don't have time for that! Move aside, we got business with that girl!"

"I don't think so! You won't lay a finger on her! Get off the bus!" A woman cried. "We're going to be late!"

"Shut it, you hag!" Nick snarled. "That girl just scared our dates away!"

As soon as Nick and Ray were about to charge at me again, the bus driver rose from his seat and gripped at the boys' shoulders. The grip was hard enough to make Nick and Ray look behind them. I never even realized how big the bus driver was, let alone how strong he was. He lifted the two by the back of their shirts and tossed them out the bus effortlessly. The two landed on top of each other and attempted to board the bus again but had the doors close right in their faces. The driver began to scream at them and make several hand gestures and finally began to drive away. I moved up to the window and made a face to them: a victory-insult face. It felt so damn good. They caught sight of me and began to chase after the bus until we finally turned the corner and were out of sight. The day started off great! Now, I just need to watch out from this day onward… Still, it felt so good to insult them so I think it was worth it. Karma's a real bitch. I should do that again when I'm _positive_ I can get away, I got lucky this time.

I actually arrived at my stop 30 minutes early. The restaurant was only a couple blocks away and it didn't open until an hour and a half from now. I took advantage of the time I had to buy some breakfast. It was the first time I actually had something to eat before work and I was loving the idea. There was a nearby café that sold donuts. I went inside and quickly made the line to place my order. By the time I reached the register, my mouth was watering at the chocolate glazed donut I ordered with some orange juice. As soon as I was ready to pull out the money from my purse, the cashier and his buddies clapped their hands and threw confetti into the air. The action surprised me to say the least. Confetti and streamers were dangling from my hair and ears. I was so confused as to what happened. Was it something I did?

"You're the 1 millionth customer this month!" The cashier cheered. "Congratulations! Since today is your lucky day, you get another donut of your pick and your entire order is free!"

"Whoa, really?!" I said excited. "Wow, thanks a bunch! I'll have another chocolate glazed donut!"

I took my order and gave the cashier a tip for being so nice. I left the café to go sit in a park just a block away. The sky was clear, the sun wasn't too hot, and the air was crisp. I felt so at peace with myself while I ate my donuts. The grass was so green and the cool air felt so delicate on my skin. My little breakfast was great. I threw away my trash and thought to take a walk in the park before I head off to work. I couldn't stop thinking about Genos and how amazing he was. I began to daydream as I walked and I imagined me and Genos holding hands and talking about stuff what we like. My thoughts continue to wonder and I know I was blushing through the whole thing. I chuckled to myself at the thought of me kissing Genos but at the same time…I really wanted to. I spun on my heel, thinking of all sorts of girly thoughts I want to have with Genos. Today has sure been my lucky day. I got away with insulting Nick and Ray, got to work earlier than expected, got a free breakfast, and enjoyed a walk in the park with perfect weather! What else can I ask for?

As I was basking in my glory, I heard a loud explosion and saw debris fly all over the place. Large pieces of concrete fell in the area of the park. More and more explosions happened around the park and the city. I didn't know what was happening but I ran for cover under the rubble that was flung around. My day started to take a turn for the worst. I was scared out of my mind but as soon as the underground explosions stopped, I heard people screaming. I just managed to peak through the rubble and noticed a huge centipede-like creature causing havoc just a couple yards from me. It was about as big as a three story house or more. It had millions of sharp feet which only got bigger as they got closer to his mouth. His face matched that of a wasp and a spider. The monster had large fangs that seemed to drip with its saliva. It had two large streamline eyes and several smaller eyes between them. At the end of its body was a sharp hook-like tail which it was using to slice people clean in half. Its arms were slender but full of muscle and for hands, it had a set of four sharp claws. The last feature that terrified me were the several whip-like tentacles protruding from the monster's back and shoulders. Not only was this beast scary as hell, it was certainly powerful.

I needed to get out of here and fast! I didn't care where I went, I just ran away from this monster as fast as my legs could take me. I ran into the streets where I joined a crowd of people in the panic. The beast was huge so I assumed that he would have problems slipping through tightly packed buildings. A building that collapsed behind me proved me hella wrong! I never ran so fast in my life from such a horrific beast. The monster began to rush towards the crowd and that's when the real trouble started. I saw many people get stabbed by the monster's razor feet and others getting hacked away by its tail. I ran into another street while the monster was preoccupied with its feeding of humans. Wait a second… it was eating us?! My worst nightmare had become a reality. I hate centipedes and I hate getting eaten… My day went from great to a nightmare in less than 5 seconds. My legs continued to push me through the crowd and as we were about to turn the corner, the Centipede beast was there waiting for us, blood all over its underside. I felt like I was one of the few people who ran back in the direction we came from quick enough and I was lucky that I did. I looked behind me and I only saw hundreds of severed bodies and blood. I screamed in fear, as did the few people who managed to get away on time. I didn't want to die, not like this! Please, not like this!

As soon as I ran away, the centipede had surrounded the tiny crowd I was stuck in. We couldn't escape without being impaled by one of its legs. The tentacles from its back began to lash out and pick people off and carry them into the air. As much as I tried to avoid getting impaled by the legs, I was snagged by one of its tentacles and pulled into the air. I was helpless and I screamed in absolute pure terror. I wanted someone to save me. I wanted Genos to save me… The others who were not picked off were trampled by the beast. I have never heard so many screams other than my own. I saw more blood in one day than I ever did in the movies. The beast continued on its rampage across the city and the crushing grip it had against me and a couple other people was enough take the wind out of us. I tried my hardest to pull myself free but the grip was too tight on my waist. I started to hit the tentacle with both my arms and I flailed around, hoping to get a small window of opportunity and maybe a breath of air. The monster stopped for a moment and forced the appendages on its back to line up in front of it. The grip on my body just got tighter and I literally felt my bones moments away from breaking. I struggled against the grip but what made me stop was the deafening roar of the monster. What I saw would haunt me for the rest of my life… The monster's mouth and part of its face just opened before the group of people caught in its tentacles. It was just like that movie I saw about some alien that hunted for sport and fun. While it roared, spit and blood spattered against me but I was too busy covering my ears to even care about that. The beast began to eat the people caught in its tentacles! This is it, this is where I die. I hated the fact that I never got a chance to tell Genos I liked him but I hated the way I was going to die. I was going to get eaten by a nightmare fueled monster and there was nothing I can do about it. It was all over for me.

So why was I still struggling against this beast? I just didn't want to die without at least trying. I guess Mumen Rider's words hit me a lot deeper than I thought. When it was my turn to feed the beast, I struggled even harder but only when I was just a couple feet from the monster's mouth, I screamed as loud as I possible could. I covered my face with my arms and wished that my death would be as quick and painless as possible. I don't know what happened next but I heard a loud scream and a naked man rush into the action.

"Angel RUSH!" The mysterious man proudly roared.

The only thing I saw was a butt-naked man rapidly punching the monster into the ground. The impact against the ground hurt the few survivors caught in its tentacles, me included. I hit the ground hard and I _know_ I busted my robot arm. The impact was hard on my body. The grip the centipede had on me loosened and I took this chance to escape. My body hurt and I literally felt as if one of my ribs were broken. I didn't know at first who saved us but I was too scared to look back since I was still way too close to the monster. I tried to run but something caught my attention. I heard a frail voice of a child screaming and crying. I looked around and noticed the kid stuck under some debris. I couldn't let a kid just die, especially when he was calling out to me. As much as I wanted to run, as scared as I was, I fled to the kid's side and began to move the debris away from his body. The boy was in a lot better condition than I was in. I quickly dusted the boy off and he pointed in fear behind me. I turned around to see the monster and the naked man fight it out in a crazy fist and claw fight. The man punched the monster almost in my direction! I quickly jumped on top of the boy to protect him from any harm. Was I truly willing to sacrifice myself for a child..?

A large crashing noise snapped me back to reality and I did not hesitate to pick up this child's arm and run with him. Screaming, crying, pain, and blood were just some of the things I saw in front of me. I felt bad for this kid I ran with. I don't know if his parents were alive and I know this event will traumatize him for life. I ran down the street with the child right behind me and the monster appeared from the side a couple of meters ahead of me. The monster flung the naked man to the side and turned to face us. Not having eaten me before, it seemed to make me its target! What fucking luck I have! Without a warning, the beast rushed in my direction and I was in no way able to outrun a multi-legged demon. All I can think about is protecting the crying and screaming child. Without any thought for my actions, I dropped to the floor and hugged the boy, willing to shield him with my body. I held the boy as tight as I could and we both seemed to wait for our deaths. When nothing promptly happened, I slowly turned around to see the naked man holding the jaws of the beast in his powerful, over-muscular arms. The demon was unable to move but the struggle it made gave the hero a hard time. I knew who this man was but I just wish I didn't see him naked...

"Get out of here! I'm about to end this right now!" The man shouted. I did not hesitate to rush out of his way with the child in tow.

"W-Was that Puri Puri Prisoner?!" The boy shouted.

"Kid, now's not the time to ask questions!" I panted under my breath. "Just run, god damnit!"

Before I manage to even get distance between the Hero and the monster, the boy tripped over some rubble. I swear, this kid is gonna get us killed! The monster fighting Puri seemed to have noticed me running back to the boy and lashed out its hook-like tail at me. I knew that if I got caught in that, I would get sliced in half. I instantly dropped to the floor, pushing the boy down with me. The hook was so close to slicing my head off but it only managed to slice off my ponytail. My hair flew all over the place and I was left with a really short haircut. I was so tired and I just wanted to go home. I forced the kid back on his feet and we continued to run off. At this point, the monster seemed more focused on Puri, so the boy and I took cover behind a broken down building. I wanted to run but when would I ever get to see a fight like this ever again? I made sure to keep a _very_ large distance between the hero and monster.

"You've killed the many handsome boys of J-City!" Puri Puri Prisoner cried out. "You must pay for your actions, especially after attacking that little boy, you will not be forgiven!" Puri flexed his muscles and he suddenly began to glow in a wide array of rainbow colors. He was transforming into his Angel Style Mode! I never thought I would be able to see this live and in person! "Angel Style~! I hope you are ready you disgusting beast!"

Puri's fists moved faster than I can even track. It looked as if he wasn't even touching the centipede. It was obvious that the monster stood no chance against his barrage of punches; it tried to fight back but it lost a majority of its legs in the process. Puri's scream was heard as he continued to beat down the savage beast and the entire fight was covered with billows of smoke and dust by how hard he pounded the demon to the ground. All I managed to see were pieces of the beast fling out through the smoke. A final screech was heard from the centi-beast and it all quiet down in an eerie silence. The boy and I stared at each other and hoped that Puri was okay. Through the smoke, we saw a large dark silhouette which resembled the monster point for point. I lowered both myself and the boy behind the rubble and told him to be quiet. I heard something dragging across the floor and I only begged that it didn't spot us. There was a loud thud followed by a small quake. A voice rang out directly behind the rubble we were hiding in and I was never happier to hear such a familiar voice.

"Are you okay?!" Puri asked me and the boy. "Oh, you two must've been terrified! Especially you!" Puri picked up the small boy and dusted him off. A giant naked man picking up a small child… this isn't exactly something I want to see every day. "You're a real brave little boy! Did you protect this young lady?"

"N-No… I was scared the whole time! It was so scary!" The boy whimpered. "This lady saved me!"

I looked directly at Puri and offered a nervous smile with an awkward wave. I never thought that I would ever see another S-Class Hero other than Genos. I just wish Puri put some clothes on…

"You protected this little boy?" Puri questioned me. "You must've been just as scared as he was."

"I... uhh… I was just doing the right thing." I answered. I was a little embarrassed to admit that I was scared. "But yeah… I was terrified. I-I almost died three times today."

As Puri and I talked, the people who survived the attacks were starting to come out of hiding. Miraculously, the boy's parents came out from the forming crowd. Puri placed the boy on the floor and allowed the family to reunite. All of them began to cry and I couldn't help but cry a little bit myself. I guess this boy and his family will live happily ever after. As the people cheered for Puri, the media pushed through the crowd, making its way to the hero. There was a camera and microphone pushed directly near Puri's face and the questions began to bombard him. I tried to slip out of the paparazzi but I was pulled back in. I felt so uncomfortable and to make matters worse, the paparazzi also pulled in the boy and his family. I guess they really admired the fact that this boy was a young survivor. In a sense, I was happy too. The news lady held a microphone to her mouth and stood before the camera. She fixed her hair and cleared her throat and spoke out in such a professional tone.

"Hello! This is Amy reporting from J-City!" She said confidently. "I'm here today with S-Class Hero, Puri Puri Prisoner and some of the survivors of the monster attack today! Tell us Puri, what made you rush into action?! How were you able to defeat the monster?!"

"I heard an explosion and I bolted out of prison as soon as I heard that J-City was in trouble!" Puri replied. "With my Angel Rush style, the combos I pull off were meant to completely pulverize that nasty beast."

"That's amazing Puri! Looks like everyone here is cheering you on and grateful that you saved the city!"

"I am only doing my job! Hopefully the funds I get will help pay for any damages I may have done in the prison…"

As Puri and the announcer continued to talk, I attempted to make my escape. Before I could even turn away, I saw the reporter push the microphone close to my face. I stumbled backwards trying to catch my footing thanks to the sudden surprise this reporter was presenting. I knew I was going to have to answer some stupid questions. I was ready to deny any and all questions asked, but the little boy I helped out earlier tugged on my robotic arm and offered me the sincerest smile I've ever seen. I listened as the reporter questioned the kid first.

"You must have been really scared kiddo! Were you happy to see Puri come to the rescue?!" The woman asked.

"Yeah! Puri was the best! He punched that monster dead! Like this!" The kid tried his best to imitate Puri's punches. Puri was seen blushing and placing his hands on his cheeks. "But before Puri came to the rescue, I almost got killed by that monster. This cool girl came to my rescue! I bet she's a hero or something, I mean—She's got a super cool arm!"

The reporter, and the attention, was all on me. I tried to hide by lifting my shoulders but nothing could hide my embarrassment. The reporter finally asked the infamous question.

"Did you help this little boy from danger?!"

"Uhh, yeah…" I said shyly. I knew that if I was on TV, Lisa would no doubt see me. "I couldn't just leave him there. He was stuck under some rubble and I just thought it would be the right thing to help him out…"

"You and Puri are awesome heroes! What's your hero name?!" The boy tugged at my arm again. "You should be called RoboGirl!"

"Ehehee… Sorry kiddo, but I'm no hero." I said scratching the back of my head. I literally felt the camera zoom in on my blushing cheeks. "I'm just a regular citizen of J-City."

"Tell us your name, brave citizen!" The reporter asked.

"Ummm… Senia. Uhm, I would like to stick and chat but I kinda got stuff to do. I rather my face stay anonymous. Sorry but I need to go." I quickly tried to rush out from the attention. I hated all this attention, I didn't deserve any of it. I'm just a regular citizen of J-City, why focus on something I did? I'm an awkward girl with a robotic arm. I pushed through the people blocking my way and I heard the mumbling as I escaped the large crowd focused on me. The people were confused as to why I was so nervous and wished to remain anonymous. I frowned and thought about going back to please these people, even if it meant making myself uncomfortable. My thoughts were pulled together by a young voice. The little boy called out, waving his hand to me.

"Thanks a bunch Senia! You're a hero!"

His words hit me right in the core of my heart. I stopped in my tracks and I turned back waving back to the young kid. I swallowed my stage fright and called back to the kid. I suddenly felt as confident as I did this morning. I felt as confident as the day Mumen spoke to me…

"Always fight for what's right, kiddo! The only wrong thing you can ever do is give up! Remember that!"

I gave him a thumbs up and quickly fled from the scene, heading straight for my workplace. I had a feeling that I might get a little bit of slack since I was stuck in a huge monster madness and nearly died about three times today. It didn't take me long to reach my work place, but I was panting at how hard I had to run. Running just a couple blocks seemed like miles to me. I was covered in blood, dirt, and completely exhausted. My vision was blurry at how tired I was and I placed my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Lisa's voice startled me but also made me feel a lot better. When she came out of the restaurant, her presence was enough to make me forget almost all my troubles. I never realized how much I really appreciated Lisa's friendship until now.

"Senia! Oh my god, Senia! Are you okay?!" Lisa panicked, rushing to my side. "I saw the news and so did the boss! Oh thank god you're okay!" Liza looked to be on the verge of tears. I hugged her to reassure that I'm alright. It felt a little odd but I've never seen Lisa cry as hard as she did. Did I really mean that much to her? She held on to me so tight I thought she was about to snap my spine in half. Under the tears and her muffling, she said something that I just couldn't understand. We went inside and my attention shifted to my boss who was running out from behind the counter to hug me as hard as Lisa did.

"Oh thank goodness, Senia! You're alive!" My boss said frantically. "I saw the news and I saw how that monster almost ate you! The image was cut off and I never knew what happened to you! I thought you were a goner… I thought you were dead!" Even my boss swelled up with tears. It was hard to believe that a tough guy like him would shed any tears at all. I realized how much my boss and Lisa truly cared about me and I held back tears of my own. I didn't even notice how grateful I am to be alive when so many others died today. I never realized how much I meant to these people.

"I'm fine, really." I said softly. "I just need a moment to catch my breath. Besides, I got help from Puri Puri Prisoner. If it wasn't for him, I really would be dead. He should be getting interviewed now."

The boss turned on the TV and both him and Lisa never looked so concentrated on a small box like they were now. While they recorded the events of the monster attack, I noticed that there were very few people in the restaurant and all of them stared at the TV. They remained quiet and listened to Puri's interview as well as the little boy. Suddenly, the image of my face came up and the words I said to Puri and the little boy. I blushed as I instantly felt some eyes lock on me. I didn't want anyone to rush to me and think I'm a hero or something because I'm not. My boss instantly turned to me and I braced myself for whatever is going to come out of his mouth. I was shocked to hear his voice softer than usual, almost soothing.

"You did the right thing, Senia. I'mma let you off easy today. I promise I won't say a word about this event, alright?" He walked to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You wanna remain anonymous, you'll stay that way. Right Lisa?"

"Totally!" Lisa chimed in. "I promise I won't tell anyone!"

I felt my jaw drop as even the few people in the restaurant nodded their heads in agreement. I didn't know if I could trust them but since there were so few of them, I guess no harm can come if I do. I smiled for the first time in a while as the people rose from their seats, paid for their meals, and left quietly. Some of them even gave me a thumbs up and left as if it were any normal day in a restaurant. I was happy that no more attention would flood me and I finally took a seat on one of the tables and let out a long, exhausting sigh. Lisa sat on the opposite side and changed the topic entirely to something else, which I was happy for. My boss went to the kitchen to prepare me some lunch after my hard day. I spoke to Lisa about how the monster almost killed me several times and even the events prior to that as well. As I told her my story, I noticed how much my body hurt due to all the running and falling I had to do. I knew I had bruises all over the place but thankfully, it wasn't anything serious. I was more worried for my robotic arm since it occasionally twitched and moved on its own. Static would spark near my elbow joint and caused my forearm to jolt slightly. I knew it was busted thanks to that nasty battle with the centipede. I would have to fix it when I get home but for now, I don't think it'll cause me a lot of problems. About an hour or so passed, the front door opened with a familiar jingle. Lisa was about to tend the costumers but stopped in her tracks. I didn't notice since I was more preoccupied eating some noodles however, a very familiar voice caught my attention. I instantly started to choke on my noodles. Lisa came to my aid and offered me some water. I shook uncontrollably and I knew my cheeks were turning as red as tomatoes. I wasn't exactly looking good thanks to the blood, debris, and smell of ashes on my body.

"Can we have the special, please?" The familiar cheap voice rang out. "I got my coupon that says I can buy one and get another free."

"Yeah, right away sir! Please have a seat while I get your orders ready!" Lisa smiled. "How 'bout talking to your favorite waitress over there?"

 _God damnit Lisa!_ I screamed internally. _I swear you're such a troll sometimes! I'll get you back one day…_

Before I even noticed, Saitama and Genos sat down at my table. Both of them stared intently at me before Saitama finally asked the question. Why is it always _him_?!

"What happened to you? You look like a mess."

"I—uhm," I knew I couldn't hide it, not from them. I let out a sigh of defeat and spoke softly. "I was kinda caught in the whole dilemma with the monster that was attacking J-City. I've never been so scared in my entire life. If Puri wasn't there…I may not be here today."

"Ah, so it was you on the news." Genos said. My heart stopped at the fact that Genos even saw me on the news, let alone remembered about me. "You helped protect a little boy from the Centipede monster. That's rather brave of you."

My cheeks burned up, I just knew they did. I looked away from the two and scratched the back of my head. I felt their eyes lock down on me and my blood-stained clothes. What a shame too, I actually liked this shirt… It was rather quiet since they didn't seem all too interested about what I did but the topic was still fresh. The bald man was rather impressed that a weak girl protected a little boy.

"Why did you protect the kid?" He said curiously, fiddling around with the silverware. "You could've ran."

"I know, but I couldn't just leave that poor boy to die." I lowered my shoulders. "I would've been a bigger monster than that centipede if I just left the boy to die in cold blood. I…I just don't think it's right, y'know?" My eyes stared at the two. "Is that how you heroes feel when you go on the job? It's so nerve wracking…"

"In a sense." Genos replied. "I am willing to protect any innocent civilians from harm, even at the cost of my life."

Saitama bumped in. "But hey, I almost forgot to tell you: You're a really nice waitress. You always give us a smile, especially to Genos. Do you like him or something?"

My eyes widen and my cheeks turned a vigorous bright red color. Did I make it that obvious or was it just a lucky guess? I didn't want to admit anything to Genos or his master so I obviously had to lie about it even though I really didn't want to. I was a little bit ashamed since I really do want to tell Genos but I think that it was just too early. Besides, what would a hero as awesome as him see in me anyways? Damn Saitama and his awkward questions, I just wish he would go away…

"U-Uhm! Of course n-not!" I stuttered. "I'm just nice to him because… he's an S-Class hero! It's not every day you see a hero of such high rank!"

I noticed Genos glare directly at me and slowly narrow his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was trying to gather information on me or if he was mad, I can never tell since he always looks mad. My face turned red and I instantly stared at my food in order to avoid eye contact. I cleared my throat and nervously began to slurp up my cold noodles. The air felt so heavy while Genos kept his hard stare on me. The longer he stared at me, the more my body trembled. My eyes shifted slightly to barely gaze right into Genos's yellow irises. In that moment, I felt like I was floating in the air, free of pain. He was such a handsome man and I never realized that up until now. I mean, I knew he was handsome but for that second, as he glared at me, he looked perfect. My heart raced faster the longer I stared. He wasn't going to break away from looking at me so I shifted my eyes to wall. I shook like a leaf but I never felt happier. Finally, the man spoke out in his usual serious tone.

"Your tone of voice shifted slightly and your eyes trailed off to the side. You also grew very nervous as you ate your noodles and stared back at me." Genos said sternly. "My sensors also picked up a rapid increase in your heart rate. All of these signs show proof that you are lying about something." His eyes shined a bright yellow and I instantly started to regret every wrong decision I ever made in my life. "You _dare_ lie in front of my master?"

"She might still be shaken up after the events of today, Genos." Saitama butted in. "Give her a break."

Genos turned to face Saitama and lowered his head in defeat, almost like a puppy would. I have no idea that Genos has such a high respect for Saitama, especially for being some sort of fraud. I guess Saitama isn't all what the internet says he is. While Genos fell in defeat by Saitama's mere words, Lisa arrived with the daily specials wrapped up nicely in a bag. For once, I think I should call Lisa my savoir in a situation like this. Saitama paid with his usual coupons and the exact change he owes. He rose from his seat and headed straight to the door as usual but Lisa's words seemed to stop him. Never once did I see Saitama so pale faced before.

"Oh yes, I nearly forgot!" Lisa called out. "We will be closed tomorrow in order to prepare for Friday's Music Night! You guys should totally come on Friday, Senia will be playing the saxophone! She's, like, J-City's best sax player! You'll have a blast!"

"Will there be a lot of food?" Saitama asked, eager for an answer. "And is it free?"

"Uhm…yes?" Liza stared at me with a troubled look and I shrugged because not even I understood why Saitama was so crazy for food and cheap stuff. "Any Heroes that attend will get a free meal off the menu."

"We'll be there!" Saitama quickly jumped in. "What time will it start?"

"It starts at 5 o' clock and ends at around 8."

While Lisa and Saitama talked about the schedule of Friday's show, Genos stood before. He bowed his head instantly and it caught me by surprise. I swear, everything he does is out of instinct. I didn't know what to say so I tried to reach out for his shoulder until his voice boomed out, forcing me to pull back my mechanical hand.

"Forgive me for calling you a liar." Genos called out. "It was foolish of me to assume such from you."

"Eh, it's no problem at all." I smiled.

As the restaurant neared closing time, the duo left through the door. Lisa offered Saitama all the info he asked for and I had a feeling that if he came to the show, so would Genos. I was a bit nervous about playing on Friday; what if I screwed up or people don't like my music? I might be overthinking some things but I was lucky to get a ride home from Lisa's boyfriend. In the car ride, I explained the entire day to Lisa's boyfriend. To my surprise, he seemed rather calm about it but was happy to see me unharmed. He told me that I was lucky to have the day off tomorrow to rest up and find a nice dress with Lisa. I began to think about the day and how crazy it was. I never realized how scared I was in front of this huge monster. It reminded me about the day I lost my arm in the bus accident. I silently stared out the window, reminiscing that day. Even though these were two very different days, they felt the same to me. I hope that this will be the last time I ever come in contact with a monster because I don't think I can take any more of these 'near-death' experiences. I might not be so lucky next time. As I continued to ponder about the past, Lisa spoke to me, ending my past dwelling trance.

"Hey, you okay, Senia? We've been at your apartment for almost 10 minutes now." Lisa looked back at me from the passenger seat. "Do you need a moment?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Just a little beat up after today's events." I smiled quickly. "Anyways, are we still set on getting that dress tomorrow, Lisa?"

"Yup! You're gonna look absolutely beautiful for your Robot-Prince!"

"Yeah, yeah…" I rolled my eyes.

As Lisa and I said our goodbyes, I entered my apartment and headed straight for my shower. I desperately needed to wash away not just the blood and dirt, but the pain I felt today. I knew that I needed to rest up as much as I can so I didn't even decide to look up more on that Saitama dude. After my shower was over, I fixed up my robotic arm within a matter of minutes. It worked without any flaws and left me with security for Friday's show. The last thing I wanted was my arm messing up in the middle of the show. I took a hold of my diary and wrote about the insane day. My eyes were so heavy and I didn't even realize how tired I really was. My entry was pretty short.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I almost died today thanks to a giant centipede monster that attacked J-City. Puri-Puri Prisoner saved me and I'm a bit ashamed I couldn't thank him properly. I should send him a letter later on. I hope he can forgive me. I did save the life of a little boy today, so I guess I can always be proud of that. I know I'll have nightmares about today for the rest of my life… Nick and Ray want my head on a platter after what I said. I just gotta keep a close eye out for them from here on out. The look on their faces were so great! I wish I could've taken a picture! Lisa noticed my face on the news today which was pretty cool. I feel kinda bad I made her and the boss worry. I have to make it up to her. Genos thought I was lying to him earlier… well, he was kinda right. I couldn't tell him that I liked him! No way! Not in front of his weird teacher. That would be so embarrassing! I just hope that he actually comes on Friday and compliments me on my performance. Well, that's enough for today, I can barely keep my eyes open. Until next time, Diary._


End file.
